


ma che cazz!?

by mimimello



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimello/pseuds/mimimello
Summary: La storia parla di una calabrese che si trasferisce per lavoro a Bolzano, alti e bassi della vita da fuorisede e difficoltà di relazione con il vicino tirolese.La storia, oltre ad una calabrese fancazzista e un tirolese un pò orso, avrà: sesso con un campano, liti con un lombardo, bevute esagerate con un veneto, altre liti ma con un siciliano un sacco di stranezze con un trio altamente improbabile (Romagna,Toscana,Puglia). Sono bene accetti i suggerimenti e le correzioni, sopratutto quelle che riguardano i personaggi! Vorrei che rispecchiassero il più possibile il loro territorio. Grazie e buona lettura.





	1. Post Ferragosto

**Bolzano, 16 Agosto**  
  
"Bella merda, post ferragosto, mezza brilla su un cazzo di treno. Merda.”  
n treno che dalla Calabria aveva impiegato qualcosa come 15 ore, a voler essere buoni. Tutto era iniziato con una grigliata sulle montagne della Sila, come da tradizione CosenDina, per concludersi con una discesa pericolosissima, ovviamente ubriachi al volante, verso Pizzo per il gelato. Un sacco di saluti, un sacco di abbracci e poi quella fastidiosissima voce di Trenitalia: “Pizzo Calabro, direzione Roma, l’Intercity 0765 ferma a…” e giù un’infinità di nomi assurdi. E così 15 ore dopo, due cambi, tre bottiglie d’acqua e due panini con la soppressata è finalmente arrivata a Bolzano.  
Non era certo la sua idea di estate, diciamo che preferiva più il mare. Prova a non pensarci, dopotutto era lì per lavoro mica per vacanza. Recupera la valigia dal vano sopra il poggia testa e quindi la trascina verso l’uscita del treno. Ha le ruote rotte ovviamente e pesa un accidente.  
“Ne porto una sola, fanculo gli stereotipi” si era detta Calabria prima di partire, 3 secondi dopo diede a Romano una lista di tutte le cose che avrebbe dovuto spedirle il giorno dopo ovviamente. Calabria vede arrivare un freccia argento.  
“Ma cazzo qui arrivano i treni seri!”  
Dopo un breve pensare a quando fosse figo il freccia argento si ricorda di scendere dal treno. Corre all’uscita e vuoi il peso, vuoi la fretta lancia la valigia giù per i tre gradini del treno, ed arriva a terra con il fragore di una bomba carta. Lei, al contrario della valigia, non si lancia, scende velocemente i grandini ed arriva con un saltello sulla banchina. Respira e cerca la valigia con lo sguardo, la trova. È proprio a 3 cm dai piedi di un ragazzone, 1.90 m circa, capelli scuri ondulati e due occhi viola, affilati come lame che in silenzio la fissava. Sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Appena arrivata e già aveva fatto danni. Campania l’avrebbe presa in giro fino alla nausea.  
Afferra subito la valigia, cerca di proferire un patetico scusa, non ci riesci, gli sputa per sbaglio e scappa. Davvero una figura patetica. Si ferma all’ingresso della stazione, la guarda per un po' e poi si mette alla ricerca del suo bus, per arrivare nell’infimo monolocale che aveva affittato. “Bella merda.” Ancora una volta nella sua testa riecheggiava quella frase, forse era più una sentenza. Il monolocale era davvero piccolo, più di quanto si possa immaginare. Appena entrati sulla sinistra c’era il bagno, piccolo ma con una vasca abbastanza comoda, invece sulla destra c’era un tavolo per 4 persone che divideva la “zona notte”, se così si poteva chiamare altro non era che un divano-letto, dalla cucina a parete. La cosa curiosa di questo monolocale era il mini-balcone, “Ottimo per fumare dopo il caffè”, aveva pensato lei quando aveva cercato l’appartamento on-line. L’armadio era di fianco alla tv, di fronte il divano letto, cominciò quindi a posare i vestiti e quando ebbe finito si addormento velocemente sul divano. Era stato un lungo viaggio.  


**17 Agosto**

La mattina seguente si svegliò tardissimo, si pulì con il palmo della mano la bava dalla bocca e si fiondò in bagno.

Per fortuna Puglia aveva ben pensato di metterle bagnoschiuma e shampoo in valigia. Sant’uomo, pensava sempre a tutto. Una doccia veloce, scelse i primi vestiti dall’armadio ed uscii di casa. Andò dritta nel primo bar che vide per strada, chiese caffè e cornetto e notò con grande sconforto che in SudTirol, per davvero, non danno il bicchiere d’acqua insieme al caffè.  
“_E mo che faccio chiedo o non chiedo? Mbo… Facciamo che sto zitta.”_  
Mangio tutto di fretta, pagò e corse in città; voleva visitarla tutta, aveva poco tempo per imparare le vie e i locali, il giorno dopo avrebbe iniziato a lavorare e non voleva perdersi come faceva sempre. Così, armata di Google Maps, fece un giro sommario della città, cercando di ricordare i luoghi d’interesse e imparare il nome di qualche via. Aveva un po' di problemi col tedesco, non che non lo conoscesse, semplicemente non voleva parlarlo, brutti ricordi.

Mentre era seduta sulla panchina proprio sotto la statua di Walther, vide questo localino molto carino e con i tavoli all'aperto in veranda. Si accorse erano passate le 13 e che il suo stomaco reclamava cibo, si avvicinò quindi velocemente e cercando l’ingresso trovò invece un bel sedere.

Davvero un bel sedere, muscoloso, sodo, alto e poi delle belle gambe anch’esse muscolose e grandi, i pantaloni neri da cameriere erano quasi stretti.  
_“E tu chi sei?”_ disse Calabria rivolgendosi a quel belvedere.  
Ma dopotutto i sederi non parlano, i padroni sì. Sparisce il sedere, appare il cavallo dei pantaloni, Calabria alza lo sguardo e rivede di nuovo quegli occhi viola che il giorno prima l’avevano gelata.  
“_Buongiorno, posso aiutarla?”_ fece lui con un vago accento tedesco e un lieve sorriso. Era diverso dalla prima volta, era riservato ma accogliente, le labbra sottili non avevano bisogno di inarcarsi molto per esprimere quella sensazione. Era stranamente tranquillo e amichevole.  
Lei cominciò a farfugliare frasi sconnesse di nuovo, poi si fermò e sospirò.  
“_Ho fame”_ esordì lei, “_Sa già cosa vorrebbe mangiare?”_ rispose lui elegantemente.  
“_No, in realtà no” _mentre lo disse cercò un menù con gli occhi,  
“_Va bene se le porto qualcosa di tipico? È da sola per caso?”_  
“_Si mi piacerebbe qualcosa di tipico e ancora si sono sola”_  
“_Perfetto_” disse lui, prese una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigo li vicino, prese anche un bicchiere di plastica e l’accompagnò ad un tavolo libero.  
Sparì per circa venti minuti. Tornò con due piatti, nel primo piatto c’erano questi gnocconi di pane e nel secondo uno strano tipo di pasta verde con la panna e lo speck.

Lei li guardò incuriosita e prima che potesse chiedere lui prontamente risponde:

“_Sono canederli, sono polpette di pane raffermo, uova, farina, prezzemolo e latte. Questi in particolare sono allo speck e serviti con brodo di carne. Nel secondo piano abbiamo invece gli Spaetzle, gnocchetti di farina e uova con spinaci lessati, serviti ora con panna e speck.”_  
L’accento tedesco ora si era fatto un po' più pesante. Ma era stato molto gentile ed efficiente, non le venivano in mente altre parole se non efficiente, quell’uomo era decisamene efficiente.  
Mangiò tutto di gusto, apprezzò molto il cibo un po' meno i canederli, per lei le polpette sono di carne o di melanzane, con molto olio e molto piccante.

**18 Agosto**  
  
Primo giorno di lavoro!  
L'entusiasmo di Calabria per il nuovo lavoro era davvero basso. Sveglia alle 4, corriera alle 5, inizio effettivo alle 6, in un fantastico magazzino di mele!  
"Mannaia a chi so io, come se da me non ci fossero magazzini! Ah... Vendo i mandarini a cinquanta centesimi al kg. Ma porc.."  
Calabria si era appena ricordata che era povera. Comunque dopo un primo turno di 8 ore, tra smistamento e confezionamento di svariati tipi di mele, arriva il pranzo.  
Il pranzo era preparato da un locale di Bolzano e consegnato da un sedere familiare a Calabria.  
"Oh ma sei tu!" Calabria si rivolse di nuovo al sedere del povero fattorino.  
Lui, per tutta risposta, lasciò i pesanti contenitori col cibo su un tavolo lì vicino, si girò di nuovo verso di lei e con gli occhi taglienti e infastiditi del primo incontro sibila qualcosa. La ragazza poco se ne cura, gli si avvicina e attacca bottone.  
"Beh, come è lavorare di sto periodo? Chiedo perché l'ho fatto in un ristorante ed è una bella merda ecco."  
Lui la guarda, ancora più infastidito, si gira salutando tutti in tedesco e va via. Calabria continua a guardare quel bel culo che si allontana._ " Gennaro se lo sogna un culo così."_  
La ragazza per un minuto si chiede su che cosa abbia detto il tirolese prima, ma tutto finisce appena le consegnato la sua razione di cibo. Alla fine non le importava davvero. Sapeva già che non avrebbe trovato amici, che non avrebbe avuto legami, che sarebbe rimasta per sempre straniera nella sua nazione, quindi si era messa l'anima in pace. Alla fine i calabresi sono rocciosi no? Sono montagne a picco sul mare, non sono fatti per stare insieme ad altri. A lei bastava avere un tetto sulla testa e da mangiare, sopravvivere era la parola d'ordine.  
  
Sono circa le 5, Calabria ha finito la sua giornata e saluta tutti. Era abbastanza felice, alla fine il primo giorno non era andato così male, aveva preso confidenza con il suo ruolo nel magazzino e anche con qualche collega, le avevano offerto della grappa e della torta mele ovviamente. La corriera la lascia in piazza Walther, proprio vicino al famoso locale del tirolese, e lui era proprio lì, intendo a sistemare il tutto per il servizio della cena. Maria, appoggia prima le braccia sul corrimano dell'ingresso alla veranda del locale, e poi la testa sopra di esse e comincia a guardare il tirolese lavorare. Osserva con quanta cura dispone i piatti bianchissimi su ogni tavolo ed ammira la calma con la quale piega i tovaglioli. Lui è molto tranquillo, non ha l'espressione accigliata di quella stessa mattina e neanche quella formale del pranzo del giorno prima. È semplicemente rilassato, bello da vedere.  
Ad un certo punto lui si gira e la vede li, come un pappagallo appollaiato sul trespolo.   
"Mi spiace siamo chiusi, apriamo alle 20." Disse facendo finta di non riconoscerla.  
"Come ti chiami?" Chiese invece lei.  
Lui si sorprese della domanda.  
"Io... Io... Le ripeto siamo chiusi, torni pure alle 20. Meglio se prenota, grazie."  
Era evidente che non volesse darle confidenza in nessun modo, quindi riprese a lavorare cercando di ignorare quello sguardo pesante sulla schiena. Maria sorrise, per lei tutto questo era divertente, continuo a fissarlo mentre lavorare per altri 5 minuti buoni poi si schiodò e torno a casa.


	2. Nessuno

**18 Agosto**

Calabria era appena tornata a casa. Lascia cadere la borsa a terra ed apre il fantastico divano letto. Si stende su di esso sfinita. Chiude gli occhi per un istante ma quando li ri apre sono già le 20 e lo stomaco brontola.  
Apre il frigo, vuoto.  
"_E mo che faccio?"_ sospira, "_Cominciamo con una lavata."_  
Riempie la vasca di acqua bollente e vi si immerge. Si strofina un po' e poi rimane a fissare il soffitto. Si lascia galleggiare.  
"_Quasi quasi..."_  
Maria con una mano comincia a sfiorarsi la bocca e poi il seno. Si accarezza i capezzoli e poi li stringe un poco. La mano scende ancora e arriva tra le gambe. Li si ferma improvvisamente. Calabria sorride.  
"_C'è qualcuno che potrebbe farlo al posto mio."_  
Velocemente Maria si sciacqua il sapone di dosso, si asciuga i capelli scurissimi e si veste. Niente trucco, solo del rossetto rosso.  
Si mise semplicemente una maglietta bianca dentro ai jeans. Non voleva dare a vedere che stava uscendo solo per portarsi a letto qualcuno. Quella sera aveva deciso che non si sarebbe fermata fino a quando non avrebbe piegato il tirolese alla sua volontà. Quindi prese la borsa e scappò fuori alla volta del locale in piazza Walther.  
Una volta giunta lì riprese la stessa posizione del pomeriggio ed aspettò che lui la notasse. Come un lupo, Calabria, attendeva la preda.

Non ci volle molto perché lui notasse la sua presenza, anche se lavorava, non era difficile accorgersi dei suoi occhi.   
Erano grandi e neri, un poco a mandorla, come se non fosse completamente italiana, come se avesse qualcosa di arabo. Le labbra erano piene e rese ancora più carnose dal rossetto rosso. Ora lei dava l'idea di una donna estremamente forte, al contrario dei giorni precedenti.   
Anche se l'aveva vista non voleva cedere e darle confidenza, non un saluto, non un cenno. Allora lei sorride furbescamente ed entra nel locale come se niente fosse.

"Un tavolo per uno, con della buona birra sta volta e vedi di abbondare di piccante... Mmmh come devo chiamarti scusa?"  
Prima che lui riuscisse a proferire parola lei lo già anticipato in tutto. Ora Sudtirol capiva con chi aveva a che fare, solo ora riconosceva la sorella di Romano.   
Lui rispose semplicemente indicando il tavolo alla ragazza e guidando la fin la.   
"Non mi hai risposto."  
Incalzò lei.   
"Può chiamarmi cameriere."  
"Cameriere, sì, fantastico."  
Lei era parzialmente soddisfatta, non le aveva detto il suo nome ma chiamarlo cameriere sarebbe stato lo stesso divertente.  
"Oltre la birra cosa posso portarle?"  
Lei si siede e fissa per un secondo il menù.  
"Faccia una pizza Margherita cameriere."  
"Qua non facciamo pizza."  
"E cosa fate cameriere?"  
"Tutto quello che vede sul menù."  
"Beh, allora vada per la pasta cameriere."  
"Non mi dica che intende gli Spätzle."  
"Sì dai quegli gnocchi dell'altra volta. Cameriere."  
Se lui voleva continuare ad ignorarla, lei glielo avrebbe reso impossibile, per un motivo o per un altro lo avrebbe costretto a parlare con lei. Lui ora tratteneva molto male l'incazzatura.  
"Va bene."  
Rispose velocemente e scappò via in cucina a sbollire la rabbia. Bevve un bicchierino di grappa e quando il piatto fu pronto si fece coraggio ed uscì dalla cucina.   
Portò il piatto al tavolo ma non fu abbastanza veloce e non poté evitare la domanda di lei.   
"Cameriere scusi, ha dimenticato di portarmi la birra." disse lei evidentemente divertita.   
"Provvedo subito."   
"Non mi chiede che birra voglio cameriere?"  
"Preferisce una scura o una rossa?"   
"Una bionda doppio malto cameriere."  
Lui ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi andò a prenderle la birra gliela portò al tavolo e sparì di nuovo in cucina.   
"Terona di merda, ma perché non si fa i cazzi suoi e torna in Africa!" si sfoga appena arrivato in cucina.

Lei invece al tavolo mangia di gusto il suo piatto e beve la sua birra soddisfatta, sa che lo sta mandando fuori di testa e questo le basta. Lui torna in sala per servire altri clienti, lei lo vede e lo saluta. Lui ritorna in cucina e beve un altro bicchiere di grappa. La presenza di Calabria lo infastidiva più di ogni altra cosa. Ma come si permetteva, lei, forse la più povera tra le regioni italiane, a sedersi al suo locale ed ordinare da mangiare a lui. Bevve un altro bicchiere.

Dopo una buona oretta, lei ha ormai finito di mangiare, non lo chiama più e non lo saluta più, fissa soltanto con un malinconico sorrido la piazza. Allora lui si avvicina.   
"Le porto il conto? "   
"Si ma prima vorrei due bicchieri di grappa per piacere. Sempre se non la disturbo."  
I toni di Calabria non erano più quelli sfottò di prima. Sudtirol fece come chiesto e portò alla ragazza due bicchieri di grappa.   
"Ti prego siediti un po' con me" gli fa lei appena lo vede al tavolo "vorrei fare un brindisi alla tua terra."  
Punto sul vivo, Sudtirol si siede con lei.   
"Perché? " chiede lui.   
"Perché mi piace molto, perché mi sta dando un opportunità." lei sorride brevemente.   
I due brindando, e bevono tutto il contenuto del bicchiere. Calabria poco dopo tossisce, per lei la grappa è davvero troppo forte, lui la guarda e sorride a malapena.   
"Mi sorridi solo quando sto per morire? Sei cattivo cameriere!" lo canzona lei.   
"No, aspetta... Io ecco!" eccolo di nuovo impreparato alle uscite di Maria.   
"Karl... " fa lui alla fine come un sussurro.   
Lei finge di non aver sentito e si avvicina a lui.   
"Karl." ripete lui vedendo che lei si era avvicinata di molto.   
Maria finge di scivolare sul tavolo per poi mettere le mani sul pacco di lui e la faccia sul suo collo. Lui cambia completamente colore, diventa paonazzo e non sa che fare. Lei nel finto tentativo di tirarsi su e darsi una regolata continua in realtà a toccarlo. Alla fine si rimette seduta ma lui è completamente sconvolto. Corre di nuovo in cucina e sta volta beve più di un bicchiere. Da quanto tempo una donna non lo toccava, gli era forse piaciuto e perché non ha reagito prima? Si avvicina al lavandino e si sciacqua la faccia, dopo si sistema di nuovo e le porta il conto.  
  
_“Mbe non è male.”_  
Calabria commentava tra sé e sé quello che da poco aveva finito di tastare. Ci si poteva fare molto, bastava solo scongelarlo. Lo vide scappare via verso le cucine. Alla fine gli aveva tirato via dalla bocca il nome. Si acese una sigaretta mentre pensava alla strategia per farlo capitolare definitivamente.  
Prima era riuscita a fare una breccia nel suo gelido cuoricino di due taglie più piccolo, aveva usato la sua terra, e lì, si era vagamente sciolto. Bene. Aveva una base di partenza. Ora rimanere solo da scegliere come usarla.  
Doveva avere pazienza, e in breve tempo avrebbe avuto nel letto la più orgogliosa provincia d’Italia. Forse più che provincia avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo regione, così da inorgoglirlo ancora di più. A Calabria piaceva il Tirolese, per lei era qualcosa di esotico, di nuovo.  
Lui era altissimo, capelli ondulati neri, la pelle bianchissima e gli occhi viola. Quegli occhi. Non poteva immaginare potessero esistere occhi così particolari. Non erano neanche tanto grandi, ma erano lievemente allungati, accentuavano le sue poche espressioni. E poi quel sedere, alto e sodo. Doveva fargli proprio bene sciare.  
  
Maria mentre fumava si lasciò andare alle più torbide fantasie, già immaginava di stringergli il sedere con le mani. Lo avrebbe tenuto sotto di lei per tutta la notte, lo avrebbe fatto urlare fino a perdere il fiato e lo avrebbe lasciato andare solo quando il sole sarebbe stato alto nel cielo.  
  
_“Chissà se in Tirolo scopano bene...”_ pensa Maria. Ridacchia un po'.  
_“Come è bello far l’amore da Trieste in giù.”_  
Ma dove era finito? Il tirolese non si decideva a tornare e Calabria capì di averlo affondato. Sorrise e spense la sigaretta.  
Alla fine vide l’uomo avvicinarsi con passo spedito.  
  
"Ecco il conto." Quasi glielo getto sul tavolo e poi si allontanò.  
Cosa era successo? Si era allontanato qualcosa come 10 minuti, come era possibile questo cambiamento così radicale? Eppure Calabria era convinta di averlo preso.  
Lei si alza e lo segue.  
"Karl aspetta! Karl!" niente neanche si gira.  
"Karl!" lo chiama ancora. Questa volta lui si ferma e la guarda, il suo sguardo è gelido.  
"Il locale sta chiudendo, sbrigati a pagare e vattene."  
"Cosa? Cosa? Che è successo? Stavamo parlando poco fa e sembrava tutt…"  
"Cosa sembrava? Bè ti dico cosa era… Niente. Non era niente e tu non sei niente. Torna da dove sei venuta io qua non ti ci voglio."  
Lei rimase pietrificata.  
"Cazzo hai un coltello in bocca Compà?"  
  
Calabria si riprende dallo shock iniziale, nessuno le parla così, lei è pur sempre Calabria e anni e anni nella mafia le hanno lasciato come lezione indelebile che nessuno deve mancarle di rispetto mai.  
  
"Jetzt dreh dich um und [_geh_](https://context.reverso.net/traduzione/tedesco-italiano/geh)."  
ui risponde nella sua madrelingua che lo fa sentire più forte. Ma poi avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più forte? Calabria era una pulce se paragonata a lui.  
Calabria resta ferma immobile e con aria di sfida si accende un’altra sigaretta.  
  
_“Cu cazzu è?”_ pensò tra sé e sé.  
  
"Vorrà dire che chiuderò il locale con lei dentro, Terona."  
Sentenziò il Tirolese, che di continuare quella sfida proprio non ne aveva voglia.  
"Allora non ti pago proprio un cazzo." rispose lei.  
"Se vai via lo riterrò un pagamento più che sufficiente."  
"Perfetto minchiù." Calabria prese la borsa e andò via con passo pesante.  
  
Lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Quella situazione era finita e forse anche quell’invasione meridionale.  
_“Certo che è stata dura.”_  
  
Lui inizio a sparecchiare i tavoli, a spazzare a terra e a mettere in ordine le sedie. Era estremamente meticoloso nel farlo. Tutto doveva essere in ordine per l’apertura del giorno dopo. A fine lavoro si accese anche lui una sigaretta, voleva rilassarsi, la serata era stato piuttosto agitata per lui. Perché non potevano semplicemente lasciarlo stare, lui voleva solo vivere in pace, lontano dagli italiani e lontano dagli austriaci, ma soprattutto, lontano da lei, che gli aveva preso il cuore e ridotto in mille pezzi.  
Fece un ultimo tiro, spense e gettò il mozzicone nel cestino, si levò il papillon e si sbottonò giusto un bottone della camicia bianca, solo uno, giusto per dargli la sensazione di poter prendere più aria nei polmoni.  
La notte era fresca, le temperature erano scese molto.  
  
_“Finalmente un po' di fresco. Mi manca la neve.”_ Pensò mentre afferrava la bottiglia di grappa da cui aveva bevuto prima.  
_“Quasi quasi me la finisco lungo la via, mi aiuterà a dormire meglio.”_  
Così con la bottiglia di grappa in una mano e la giacca nell’altra Karl si avvia verso casa, stanco per la dura giornata appena trascorsa.  
  
Arriva davanti al portone del suo palazzo, un condominio anni ’80 appena fuori il centro storico di Bolzano, finisce tutto d’un sorso la grappa rimasta nella bottiglia e poi si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano. Sorride felice cantando.  
  
_"Siamo nati chissà_  
quando, chissà dove,  
allevati dalla pura carità;  
senza padre  
senza madre,  
senza un nome  
noi viviamo come uccelli  
in libertà."  
  
Inserisce la chiave nel portone d’ingresso e continua a cantare su per le scale.  
  
_"Figli di nessuno,_  
che noi siam…  
fra le rocce noi viviam,  
ci disprezza ognuno  
perché laceri noi siam."  
  
Karl sale lentamente i cinque piani di scale che lo separano dal suo appartamento, un piccolo monolocale con un divano letto un po' piccolo per lui. Odiava quel divano ma si ripeteva sempre che non valeva la pena spendere più soldi per una casa che usava si e no tre mesi l’anno. Lui aveva la sua baita, su in Val Gardena, piccola e accogliente, tutta di legno.  
  
_"Ma se troviamo uno_  
che ci sappia comandar  
e dominar…"  
  
Arrivato all’ultimo piano del palazzo comincia a cercare le chiavi della porta di casa, le trova e le infila nella serratura. Mentre provava ad aprire si accorge che qualcuno da dentro stava già aprendo la porta, subito scatta all’indietro e con ancora le chiavi in mano se le infila tra le dita a mo’ di tira pugni. Era evidente che qualcuno fosse entrato nel suo squallido monolocale.  
  
_figli di nessuno…_


	3. Brasilena

**21 Agosto **  
  
**Udine **  
  
Friuli sospira.  
“Me spiase sai, cioè dico, vederti così abbattuto. Che situation difisile.”  
  
Riempie un altro bicchiere di grappa all’amico e gli sorride lievemente. Friuli, forse, era l’unico amico che aveva, l’unico italiano con cui riusciva a bere. Enrico era il classico friulano, silenzioso modesto ed anche curioso, a tratti impiccione. S’interessava spesso della vita dell’amico e non mancava mai di rimproverarlo aspramente per il suo caratteraccio. Era poi il classico amico sposato che da consigli sull’amore anche quando non sono richiesti, anche se la sua relazione con Giulia era tutto meno che perfetta.  
  
“Su su, potea andar peggio.” Dice Enrico mentre tira giù un altro bicchiere di liquido trasparente.  
“Stasera stiamo io e te, ci mangiamo qualcosa e da domani si ricomincia a lavorare!”  
Quante volte Tirol aveva sentito quella frase, eppure aveva sempre un suono caldo e familiare.  
“Fammi solo chiamare Giulia per controllare che fa.”  
Friuli si avvicina alla finestra e dopo un paio di squilli comincia a sbraitare contro Venezia Giulia, ufficialmente sua fidanzata, ufficiosamente suo badante.  
La criticò perché invece di aprire il locale, come avrebbe dovuto, era andata a Barcola a prendere il sole.  
“Ma guarda, io so fiducioso che, se davvero un giorno alzeranno un muro con la Slovenia, uscirà fuori la tua radicata anima triestina, e ci salverai da questa idea dicendo che non ti va di lavorare ad Agosto. Scema!”  
E chiuse la conversazione. Tanto sapeva perfettamente che a Giulia fregava poco di tutto quello che lui le aveva appena detto e che se ne sarebbe andata al castello di Miramare in tranquillità.  
  
Enrico torna a sedersi al tavolo vicino all’amico bestemmiando in friulano.  
Si siede e si versa da bere.  
“Allora dai, spiagami ben come sono andate le cose. E bada, non fare come al solito tuo, non tralasciare i dettagli.”  
Questa volta a sospirare è Karl che è obbligato a tornare mentalmente a quella sera. Quindi si scola il suo bicchiere ed inizia a spiegare cosa accadde quella sera.  
“Allora… Salgo le scale ed arrivo a casa.”  
“Sì sì tutto regolare.” Interviene Friuli.  
Karl lo guarda un attimo spazientito.  
“Poi, quando ho provato ad aprire la porta, la chiave non girava ma nonostante questo la porta si apre ed esce lei. Era in intimo, con i capelli lunghissimi neri sciolti, la faccia incazzata da chi è stata appena svegliata ed aveva in mano un coltello da macellaio.  
Ora spiegami tu che cosa ci deve fare una a casa con un coltello da macellaio. Ecco…”  
“Ci ucciderà i maiali con cui fai la soppressata, non hai detto che è Calabrese?”  
Karl sospira di nuovo.  
“Enrico ti prego fammi finire, mi brucia la gola quando parlo troppo italiano lo sai.”  
Friuli gli riempie il bicchiere e ridendo gli fa:  
“Be allora beviti sto sciroppo!”  
Karl sorride e beve il bicchiere, non poteva non apprezzare l’ironia di Friuli, adorava queste sue battute fin troppo italiane.  
“Comunque, ripeto, la porta si apre esce lei in intimo…”  
“…e come era?” chiede curioso Enrico.  
“Bella, ok? Ma se mi interrompi ancora non ti dico più niente! E poi sei fidanzato, cosa ti interessi di una meridionale eh!”  
“Allur, ho la fidanzata Triestina, che personalmente considero Terona, e poi lei è a Trieste e me sento un poco solo de notte…”  
“Hai bevuto troppo, vero?” lo interrompe SudTirol.  
“Te scopato poco, vero?”  
Touchè.  
  
“Allora ricomincio per l’ultima volta.  
Lei incazzatissima mi chiede:  
_“Cosa stai cercando di fare?”_  
Ed io le rispondo pacatissimo nonostante avessi bevuto un’intera bottiglia di grappa da solo:  
_“Vorrei andare a casa a riposare, visto che domani mi aspetta un’altra giornata piena di lavoro, al contrario tua scansafatiche.”_  
A quel punto credo di averla fatta infuriare perché mi si è avvicinata col coltellaccio in mano sussurrando robe nel suo dialetto. Il dialetto meridionale mi dà i brividi. Ho capito solo un:  
_“…Questa è casa mia compà!”_  
Solo allora ho alzato la testa e visto il numero civico, 38 e non 39. Stavo praticamente tentando di entrare nella casa della mia vicina. Eh.  
Lo so, lo so mi sarei dovuto scusare. Ma proprio non mi andava.Cioè mi conosci sono una persona educata e capisco quando sbaglio ma tecnicamente era la sua casa ma nella mia terra quindi non ho creduto necessario scusarmi ecco.”  
“Ah.” Il Friulano rimane senza parole.  
“Ah cosa?” lo fissa Karl.  
“Quindi non ti sei scusato anche se a tarda notte l’hai svegliata e, in teoria, hai provato ad entrare a casa sua.”  
“Be ecco… la sera dopo è successa una cosa.” Ricomincia Karl. “Ma niente di che.”  
  
Il friulano lo afferra da un braccio e lo guarda fisso negli occhi.  
“…non tralasciare nessun dettaglio.”  
  
“Ok ok, va bene parlo.  
Allora, la sera dopo, stavo rientrando dopo aver fatto la spesa e lei a quanto pare rientrava dal lavoro. Ci siamo incontrati davanti al portone del palazzo, e siamo saliti in insieme fino al nostro piano, ovviamente senza scambiarci una parola. Lei tra le braccia aveva un pacco, c’era delle strane bottigliette scure e poco prima dell’ultimo gradino ne cade una. Ovviamente appena la bottiglia tocca terra si rompe e lei quando ha sentito il suono del vetro quasi lei scoppia in lacrime.  
Insomma la scena era così pietosa che alla fine le ho chiesto cosa contenesse quella bottiglietta ed in caso potessi dargliene una io. Allora lei mi guarda e mi fa:  
_“Pft, voglio proprio vedere dove la trovi una bottiglia di Brasilena a Bolzano.”_  
Allora istintivamente le chiedo cosa sia la Brasilena e lei mi risponde che è una gazzosa al caffè.  
  
Allora le rispondo di non prendermi in giro, che non può esistere niente del genere, cioè il caffè frizzante? Ma stiamo scherzando? Allora lei mi dice un qualcosa che finisce con un kitemuort o similare e prova ad aprire la porta di casa. Avendo entrambe le braccia occupate fa non poca fatica a cercare le chiavi e così, non so neanche io il perché, l’aiuto. Le tengo il pacco mentre lei cerca le chiavi.  
Devo aver fatto qualche passo indietro senza accorgermene perché scivolo sul liquido scuro che era a terra e cado all’indietro. Mi faccio un male cane, lei si spaventa prende il pacco lo mette al sicuro in casa e poi viene a riprendere anche me. E certo prima le cose importanti. Poi mi fa entrare in casa e mi leva i pantaloni.”  
  
Karl fa una breve pausa per riempirsi ancora una volta il bicchiere e per riprendere fiato, non era da lui parlare così tanto e non gli piaceva molto ma il friulano era parecchio interessato a sapere come finiva la cosa e quindi gli mise fretta.  
  
“Insomma Karl, lo vogliamo finire un discorso o no?”  
“Ok ok ricomincio. Mi leva i pantaloni e mi passa un panno umido sulla ferita…”  
“Ferita? Quale ferita? E dove soprattutto.”  
  
“Praticamente scivolando, oltre a finire a terra col culo mi sono tagliato a metà coscia con un pezzo di vetro della bottiglia che le era caduta prima.  
Quindi, mi toglie il pezzetto di vetro, mi passa un panno umido sulla ferita ed infine ci mette su un bel cerotto."  
  
“Tutto qui?” esordì Enrico.  
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso, poi non è successo altro?”  
  
“Si è cambiata di fronte a me. Mi dice che deve riempire la lavatrice e quindi si toglie i vestiti che ha indosso, prende i miei pantaloni e mette tutto a lavare. Sembrava la scena un film americano, lei in casa in intimo ed io senza pantaloni sul divano letto. Ed ora che siamo quasi alla terza bottiglia te lo dico.  
Ho avuto un’erezione. Si cazzo, lei avrà una quarta di reggiseno, non lo so, e poi la bocca, ha le labbra piene e sensuali, con un vitino stretto da vespa. Sarà anche bassa ma di certo era sensuale, lei è qualcosa di diverso rispetto al solito, non è come le turiste austriache/tedesche, vista in quel modo era pura sensualità.  
Il vero problema? Lei si accorge che sono eccitato e si avvicina con fare sensuale, sembrava un lupo, si è avvicinata con fare sicuro e mette la sua faccia a due centimetri dalla mia. Istintivamente mi sono morso le labbra. Lei mi guarda e sorride, poi mi tocca il petto e piano piano scende. Arriva sul pacco e lo prende tutto in mano. Io allora provo a baciarla ma lei si sposta velocemente e si mette a ridere.  
_“Allora non è vero che ti sto sul cazzo, in realtà mi vuoi sul cazzo!”_  
Mi dice così e poi mi tira via dal divano letto e mi sbatte fuori di casa. Sono rimasto sul pianerottolo in mutande ed eccitato con la spesa ai piedi e le chiavi in mano.”  



	4. Campania

**15 Agosto**

Avanti e indietro come un'onda, i capelli ricci si muovevano ritmicamente sulla fronte di lui e il tavolo a stento reggeva a quei colpi, ma nessuno dei due sembrava curarsene. Per terra c'erano le damigiane di vino prodotte da Calabria che riflettevano tutta la scena. Lei lo stringeva a sé tra le cosce, entrambi sudatissimi. Lui le strinse con le mani i fianchi, per spingere meglio dentro, lei rispose con un morso su una spalla per poi prendergli la faccia e baciarlo.  
Lui rallentò le spinte solo un attimo, giusto il tempo di godersi quel bacio, di metterle la lingua in bocca ed esplorarla tutta, poi ricominciò più forte di prima, più soddisfatto.  
Lei cacciò qualche urletto, Campania ci sapeva fare, sapeva esattamente come le piaceva, quando aumentare e quando diminuire, quanto a fondo andare e cosa toccare. Lui fece salire la mano destra dal fianco al collo di lei, la spinge con la schiena sul tavolo e la tiene ferma. Le mette un indice in bocca e lei lo bacia, lo lecca lo succhia. Estasiato da quella scena, la riprende dal collo, la solleva, la fa scendere dal tavolo e la gira di schiena. Quindi, con pochissima eleganza, lo rimette dentro e ricomincia a muoversi tenendole le braccia. Campania era alto e magro, con pochi muscoli, come faceva a tenere quel ritmo Calabria proprio non lo sapeva, ma ormai questa era la prassi, lui entrava a casa sua faceva il "cuozzo" si insultavano a vicenda, e finivano nudi nel magazzino di lei. Ancora una volta lui rallenta, avvicina il viso a quello della ragazza, gli ride in faccia e le morde una spalla, proprio come lei aveva fatto con lui. Lei si lamenta un poco, lui allora le lascia le braccia e la fa stendere con la pancia sempre sul tavolo e riprende più forte che mai. Poco prima di venire esce dalla ragazza e le bagna la schiena. Lei incazzatissima si gira e gli dà un sonoro ceffone.

"Vò fini?" Dice lui sorridendo mentre si tiene con una mano il lato della faccia colpito.  
"Movt." Risponde lei sedendosi sul tavolo.

Allora lui gli si avvicina, si inginocchia e comincia a leccarla. Mentre con la lingua le stimola il clitoride con le mani la penetra, e lei che era già più che eccitata, viene preso sulle sue mani. Calabria scese quindi dal tavolo e andò verso un armadietto, prese dei fazzoletti che aveva lasciato li in previsione della arrivo di Campania, e comincia a pulirsi. Ne lancia un pacco anche a lui. Quando ha finito si riveste e resta a guardare lui che fa altrettanto.  
"Guardame ‘nfaccia, nennè cre?"  
"Guarda che non ti capisco sempre quando parli in dialetto scem."  
"Embè, to mpari no? "

Lei sbuffa, è visibilmente scocciata.  
Sente dei rumori provenire dal giardino di casa, sente un'auto. 

"È arrivato o'ricchione."  
Dice lui con un leggero sorriso. Calabria non aveva mai capito cosa effettivamente Campania pensasse di Puglia.  
"Se hai finito andiamo. "

Risponde lei tranquillamente, sospirò giusto un'attimo e poi le torno la solita faccia. 


	5. Libertà

**26 Agosto**  
  
Calabria e Tirolo continuano la loro personale guerra fredda.  
Si incontrano spesso per le scale e in piazza. SudTirol prova ad ignorare Calabria, lei si infuria e gli rivolge tutte le volte il dito medio. Entrambi pensano di passare alla seconda fase della guerra, fatta di dispetti e occhiatacce. A prendere l’infantile iniziativa è ovviamente Calabria, che decide di presentarsi di nuovo nel locale di lui. Entra nel locale prima dell’orario di apertura serale, e si aggira indisturbata in mezzo ai tavoli ricoperti già dalle tovaglie bianca, c’era una pace innaturale, si sentivano solo due voci provenire dal bancone in fondo alla sala. Calabria vede SudTirolo, in piedi, già in divisa da cameriere, e lo vede parlare con un’alta ragazza bionda. Karl sembra molto preso da quella conversazione.  
  
Era davvero strano, lui così ligio al dovere che lascia tutto per parlare con questa ragazza. Forse davvero non scopava da un pezzo. Decide di avvicinarsi di soppiatto e provare ad ascoltare, i due parlano in tedesco ovviamente e Calabria si è già annoiata. Non capisce molto, ma sembra una conversazione banale, un classico  _“ tu come stai, io bene e tu? Salutai tizio e tu caio ecce cc…”_  
  
Calabria è delusa dalle informazioni che ricava, fa per andarsene poi si accorge di qualcosa. Girandosi un’ultima volta vede in volto il tirolese, e per un secondo, neanche, un millesimo di secondo, lui mostra un’emozione. È visibilmente triste, sofferente, come se quella conversazione così banale e di rito in realtà lo stesse lentamente uccidendo dentro. Maria rimane affascinata da quegli occhioni così tristi.  
  
Questa volta Maria vuole andarsene sul serio, non aveva momentaneamente la voglia di continuare la sua guerra con Karl, ma inciampa in un tavolo lì vicino e cade.  
Un boato assurdo. Lei si tiene la gamba e si lamenta del dolore, alza lo sguardo e si trova di nuovo puntata contro i soliti occhi gelidi di Tirolo, ben lontani da quelli di qualche minuto primo.  
  
“Embè che vogliamo fare?” sbotta Calabria.  
“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” Le risponde SudTirol con la solita calma gelida.  
“Il cazzo che mi pare, come al solito no?!” Calabria si rialza da sola e si pulisce i pantaloni, si da anche un paio di pacche sul sedere per verificare che sia tutto ok.  
Lui rialza il tavolo incurante di lei.  
“ No vabbè tranquillo eh. Ma guarda tu…” riprende a lamentarsi Calabria.  
“Comunque piacere io sono Calabria.” E tende la mano verso la giovane bionda di fianco il tirolese.  
Lei guarda la mano, poi guarda Karl, poi riguarda la calabrese.  
“ Ah no vabbè tranquilla tanto qua nessuno si fotte di nessuno.” Sputa fuori la calabrese mentre ritira la mano.  
“ Io sono Carolina, e sono ex fidanzata di Karl.” Risponde la bionda con un pensante accento tedesco.  
“Ah quindi te spari informazioni così al lampi i mitra, no ma va bene.” Anche se non vuole ammetterlo la calabrese è scioccata dalla rivelazione della bionda.  
“Lei mi ha chiesto chi ero signorina.” Risponde prontamente la biondina.  
“Come dice lei.” Maria fa spallucce e si rivolge al tirolese, “Ci sono ancora i tuoi pantaloni a casa mia, quando li vieni a prendere?”  
“…i tuoi pantaloni Karl?” questa volta è la bionda rivolgersi al tirolese.  
Lui visibilmente rosso in viso si sente schiacciato in una morsa tra due donne potenzialmente letali.  
“Sì, sai che non è male in mutande? Ma tu lo sai meglio di me non è vero?” dice la calabrese facendo l’occhiolino alla ragazza di fronte.  
“Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.” Risponde lei.  
“Guarda personalmente preferisco i boxer agli slip, ma con quelle cosce sta bene tutto!” Maria ride di gusto.  
Karl invece è sempre più rosso e sempre più in imbarazzo. Doveva trovare un modo per levarsi da quella situazione.  
“E allora insomma Maria torni a casa tua o no? E che diamine!”  
“Si, si stai calmino però. Con i pantaloni che faccio?”  
“Passo io più tardi.”  
“Va bene, basta che non fai come l’ultima volta che arrivi alle due di notte mentre sono in mutande!”  
  
Colpo di grazia, Karl è esausto da questi pochi minuti di conversazione.  
Calabria va via e poco dopo anche la bionda. Sudtirol non può fa a meno di pensare a quanto le due ragazze siano distanti anni luce tra di loro.  
Una è meridionale, rozza ma sempre spontanea e allegra.  
L’altra invece è un elegante, educata e insensibile tirolese. Carolina dopotutto era il Nordtirol, una terra fatta di sole montagne e di freddo.  
  
Karl passò tutta la sera a pensare alle due ragazza, alla testardaggine di Calabria di voler continuare a litigare con lui e ripresentarsi sporadico di NordTirol.  
Chissà il destino che piani aveva per lui e perché soprattutto gli aveva fatto incontrare persone tanto diverse tra di loro.  
Finalmente il lavoro finisce e Tirol torna a casa, entra dentro lascia le chiavi sul tavolo e si sbottona la camicia.  
Esce nel piccolo balcone per prendere un po' d’aria, ultimamente sente come se i polmoni non riescano a prendere aria sufficiente per farlo vivere.  
Nel balcone di fianco al suo, c’è la sua dirimpettaia che in shorts e maglietta oversize che fuma una sigaretta.  
  
“Mi lasci un paio di tiri?” dice lui con aria rilassata.  
Durante il turno di lavoro aveva avuto modo di apprezzare qualche qualità della meridionale.  
Lei lo guarda male, è indecisa se ignoralo come fa di solito lui oppure urlargli contro, opta per la terza opzione gli lancia l’intero pacchetto con l’accendino dentro.  
Lui fissa il pacchetto e alla fine ne prende una e l’accende.  
“ _ [danke schön](https://it.bab.la/dizionario/tedesco-italiano/danke-schoen) _ ” risponde il tirolese, si stava rilassando troppo non andava bene.  
“Strana la tipa” disse Calabria, sporgendosi dal balcone dal lato del tirolese.  
“Tu non sei da meno” risponde lui con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Non dire cazzate, io lo sono di più!” risponde lei quasi con orgoglio.  
SudTirol sorride definitivamente, si lascia anche vedere da Maria che quasi non ci crede.  
“Come mai avete rotto?” chiede lei.  
“Ah, come sei diretta.”  
“Lei di più!”  
Calabria spense la sua sigaretta in un vaso appeso al balcone e rimane a fissare ancora un po' il tirolese.  
  
“Sei forte Calabria. Riesci a fare e dire tutto quello che ti passa per la mente ma soprattutto riesci a sbollire la rabbia in pochissimo tempo. Oggi, per esempio, so che Carolina ti ha infastidito con il suo comportamento, ma tu te ne sei fregata ed hai continuato lo stesso a fare quello che volevi. Io ti vedo avventuriera, passionale e sensuale eppure non mi disturba, mi incuriosisci, non ti capisco, per me sei completamente illogica.”  
Calabria è colpita dalle parole di SudTirol.  
“Quasi non ci credo, stai bene Karl?”  
Lui ridacchia e la guarda.  
“Non credo molto sai.”  
“Vuoi parlarne?”  
  
Quelle due parole quasi uccisero Karl. Nessuno, escluso Friuli, gli aveva mai chiesto di esprimere i suoi sentimenti, tanto meno una quasi sconosciuta come lo era lei.  
  
“Fate tutti così nel meridione? Voi parlate?”  
“No, decisamente no. Noi urliamo, diciamo qualsiasi cosa ci passi per la testa, non facciamo caso se feriamo gli altri. Siamo aggressivi, eccessivi e alla fine però ci sentiamo meglio, almeno con noi stessi. Da me è tutto un casino.”  
  
“Questo mi sa di libertà sai.” Dice espirando via il fumo dai polmoni.  
“Boh io non direi così, non so per me la libertà è altro. Io non mi sento affatto libera.” Calabria sentiva che stava parlando troppo, che presto sarebbe caduta in un argomento sgradito, un argomento di cui non doveva parlare altrimenti chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Karl, chissà cosa gli avrebbero fatto  _loro._  
  
“Tu sei per me la libertà.”  
Lo dissero insieme e si guardarono intensamente. Erano l’uno di fronte l’altra, a dividerli meno di due metri, ma comunque in due case differenti. SudTirol pensò a quanto la cosa fosse teatrale tutta la scena, loro vicinissimi eppure così lontani.  
  
A spezzare il silenzio ci pensa Calabria:  
“Vieni a prenderti i pantaloni.” E subito rientra dentro casa.  
  
Karl non se lo fa ripetere due volte, afferra le chiavi sul tavolo e si precipita fuori di casa. Chiude la sua porta e subito si apre quella della calabrese, lui corre ad abbracciarla, lei lo bacia. Subito Karl ricambia il bacio, le mette la lingua in bocca, prende l’iniziativa le mette le mani sul sedere e glielo stringe. Lei col piede chiude la porta. Lui la alza e la porta sul divano letto, la lascia un attimo per levarsi subito la camicia e subito torna tra le sue braccia, lei è calda e passionale, lo bacia tutto e si mette su di lui, gli apre la cintura e gli sbottona i pantaloni. Karl non riesce a stare fermo, si sente bruciare dentro i pantaloni, le leva la maglietta e le bacia il collo. Si vogliono e non sanno neanche loro il perché. Maria si alza e toglie i pantaloni a Karl, velocemente si avvicina ad un cassetto vicino la cucina e prende un preservativo, nel frattempo anche lui si è messo in piedi e l’abbraccia da dietro, fa scendere le mani fino ai suoi pantaloncini e glieli toglie insieme all’intimo. Lei, solo col reggiseno, lo trascina di nuovo sul divano letto e si rimette su di lui baciandogli e leccandogli il collo. SudTirol si sente trasportato in un turbine di emozione che non sapeva di poter provare, lascia che lei gli mette il preservativo e che cominci a muoversi sopra di lui. Gli tiene i fianchi e l’aiuta coi movimenti, la calabrese lo sta divorando e a lui piace, si sente immensamente vivo, talmente vivo che decide di prendere il controllo. La situazione si ribalta, lui è sopra e spinge forte dentro di lei. Lei è colpita dal cambio improvviso di ruoli, le piace lo lascia fare.  
Il tirolese è gentile, delicato, la bacia, la stringe e le sorride. Ogni suo movimento è dedicato a lei, a farla gemere più forte ad averla più vicina a sé. Calabria scopre un SudTirol caldo e affettuoso, uomo grande, grosso e gentile che in quel preciso istante vive per lei.  
Ringrazia mentalmente Carolina per averle lasciato un così dolce amante.  
Lei si tiene per le spalle di lui, lo stringe forte a sé, poi fa scendere le mani e gli afferra il sedere. Da quanto tempo lo voleva fare. A lui piace, le ridacchia nelle orecchie. Maria gli bacia ancora una volta il collo, poi lo mordicchia ed infine gli lascia un segno con un succhiotto, ridacchia anche lei.  
Le spinte del tirolese si fanno più veloci, con le mani le ora stringe le lenzuola e viene. Poco dopo anche lui arriva all’orgasmo. Karl gli rimane ancora un sopra, continua a baciarla e ad accarezzarle la testa. Maria si stringe a lui, nasconde la testa tra il collo e la spalla e respira a pieno il suo odore.  
  
Alla fine lui si alza e si dirige verso il bagno, butta tutto nel water si sciacqua velocemente e torna da lei. Si abbracciano ancora e lei gli chiede di aspettarla sotto le lenzuola mentre è in bagno.  
  
Tornata dal bagno, Maria si lancia subito tra le braccia di Karl e si lascia coccolare da lui.


End file.
